i believed in you
by Urukins
Summary: Sasuke is a professional psychiatrist, one day the raven receives a case of a young boy victim of a harsh life victim of a bloody crime, can sasuke find out who and what happened with naruto? Sasunaru the rating may be changed in the future


WHY HELLO THERE *waves smiling from ear to ear*

This is my new story that popped into my head while I was listening to evanescence and working on a portfolio for school lol, anyhow in other news , I've decided to continue my story of 'you know' so you can expect a new chapter for that thing, but for now I'm kinda plotting this thing fffff

Warnings: perturbed people, HOMOSEXUALITY YEAAAHHH, and loads of crap

Disclaimer.: YOU KNOW IT

Enjoy it~

"NO!" small hands hit the wooden door with strength "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

A sob broke in the room, falling on his knees the boy's body convulsed with violent sobs.

Silence was the current king; there were no steps, no more cries, only two lifeless bodies bleeding out their remains and a broken boy. Sun rays snaked from the window and petted the small male's head while the wooden door was broke and the room's silence was ripped.

"God… okay men take him, get everything else ready"

**I believe in you**

**Chapter one**

**I don't need help.**

"Your new case is here, please read the file carefully, your coffee is in your office and I didn't bring you anything to eat, do you want anything?"

Hurried steps roamed the empty hall before coming to a halt.

"no" the raven opened the door entering being followed the women.

" Sasuke its five thirty in the morning I could bet my cigarettes that you haven't eaten anything yet"

" Actually I did, and I though you had stopped smocking last year?"

The pink haired girl looked away blushing lightly "well, I have them just to relax once in a while…nothing much"

"But of course, when's the first sessions?" the onyx eyed man took a sip of his drink while inspecting the papers.

" you will have to go to his room in a few hours with the inspector to see if everything is stable, then you will have your first session at three…" Sakura scanned her eyes through her agenda "oh and your brother left a message for you yesterday."

" I know"

"I know you do, ok bye now" she turned on her heels and walked away leaving the man alone.

The raven haired man analyzed the details of the file before landing his eyes on the boy's picture.

Hours passed as the Uchiha worked until a knock on his door finally broke his concentration, dragging his eyes to the door where a long haired man was standing.

" I didn't say ' you may come in', did i?" he slightly glared.

" no you didn't, but it was it was bound to happen so I doubt there is no problem at all." The two man stared at each other for a while, somewhere between a stare and a glare before Sasuke finally getting up and following the white eyed man.

"The file didn't say the details about the crime scene…" The raven stated.

Many minutes passed before the inspector talked.

"early today around two am we received many calls asking for help because they hear screaming and they were alarmed, It was a flat in the center of Konoha, not very far from here actually, inside the flat there was two corpses and the boy…" he paused before continuing "we identified the two bodies and the foster parents of the kid, Shikamaru brought him and has his men analyzing the place, I believe you read it in his file that the boy is an orphan?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, anyhow we aren't sure of what happened; Uzumaki doesn't seem to remember or doesn't seem to want to tell us…"

"And I'm supposed to get that information." He concluded receiving a nod from Neji as they came to a stop in front of one between the many white doors.

Sasuke opened the door carefully, it was dark but he could spot two shining blue orbs in the corner of the room watching them carefully, the Raven entered the room being followed by Neji who closed the door, never leaving his eyes of the blue eyes in the corner of the room.

"Hello" came a soft voice that nearly felt to a whisper from the owner of the sapphire orbs "are my parents ok? When am I meeting them? Where are they? Where am I? "

Sasuke was surprised not to say the least, he didn't expect someone who had just seen what he had heard as a violent crime to be this talkative, what surprised him the most was that the other's voice didn't show any fear at all or any sign of nervosism.

"Your foster parents are dead, I'm very sorry, and you are at the mental hospital of Konoha."

"A bit harsh…" he heard the Hyuuga mutter under his breath.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, and it remained like that for about fifteen minutes before a hurt sigh was heard.

"I knew it…" came the soft voice again.

000

Naruto found himself hugging his knees to his chest, curling in a leather couch that was very comfortable, behind the secretary across from him two dark pools observed him not giving away any emotion, the blonde just stared back his blue eyes not providing any information on his current emotional state either.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?'

Sasuke was slightly surprised by the blonde's sudden speech; it had been about half an hour since he had entered his office and ever since then the two had enrolled in a stare down, the raven knew he should have started to manipulate the boy to give away his knowledge but for some reason he found himself in a stare contest, a very silent one too.

"Well?" The slightly irritated tone in his studying subject's voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"You suck as a psychiatrist"

One single elegant dark brow was raised "oh really?"

"Yes really"

"And how would you know?"

"Because you aren't questioning me plus you acting like a bastard."

"I was referring to the fact of you presuming I'm a psychiatrist."

"You have a writing pad, you have a bastard face, cold and 'I don't give a fuck' expression smashed in your face, and we are in a fancy office with a fancy couch, nice couch by the way."

Yes, this boy had a free passport to enter Sasuke's brain area of 'I-want-to-smash-your-face-against-the-wall-and-spit-of-you-afterwards'.

"Idiot"

"Bastard"

"What was that? Sorry I was to busy ignoring you, could you repeat that dobe?"

The smaller boy gritted his teeth, this man annoyed him, and whatever the reason was for him being here wasn't he supposed to be nice to him and comfort him and act in a professional way, well he certainly wasn't acting how he should.

"Teme, start doing your job jerk."

Sasuke's eyes were already giving away his glare that was returned by a want-to-be glare from the blondie in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"Ok lets start dobe, we've wasted enough time already."

That was short…awfully short if you ask me, oh well what is there to do, I actually liked how this came out.

Reviews are a synonym of next-chapter-arrives-faster and reviews-make-uru-happy

Yes very happy

Okay bye kiddies

And remember, always use condoms.


End file.
